Gummy Bears
by XxXxDarkVampirexXxX
Summary: Misaki has just gotten over a cold, and he wants to go hang out with friends. A stormy day causes Usagi-san to confine him inside though. They sit in the 'Bear Room' together, with the man reading a book and the teen attempting to keep himself busy. Misaki gets the munchies and begins to eat. Usagi-san however, isn't too pleased with Misaki's choice of...snack. What does he do...?


**Yo. Um, this is just something I came up with randomly while I was watching Raw one evening, sooo, yeah. I tried to make it longer, but I couldn't think of anything else to add...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica or any of its characters...**

The day was dark and rainy. A sudden storm had decided to pass through the city, dropping both temperatures and lots of rain. Misaki had wanted to go outside though, and meet with some friends, but since he had only just gotten over a cold, Akihiko had forbidden him from leaving the house. He didn't want Misaki, his Misaki getting sick again. The teen wasn't too pleased with that, but he was making it work.

Akihiko was horrified, even though he looked otherwise. He was sitting in his bear room, a book in his hands, watching Misaki who was seated across him. He tried to keep his eyes on the pages of his book, but how could he with Misaki doing what it was that he was doing? When had the kid gotten so bold anyway? Had Misaki forgotten that he was there or something?

Akihiko turned the page of his book perhaps a little louder than plausible, and he cleared his throat, trying to get the teen's attention. He wanted to let Misaki know what he was feeling, but it wasn't like he had ever been good with words. Not when it came to things like this.

Misaki however, didn't seem to notice that his lover was behaving out of sorts. He was more focused on what he was doing. He was having fun. Well, as much fun as he could be having in a situation such as this, trapped inside on a stormy day. But seeing Misaki's amusement only made things worse for Akihiko though.

The man watched, horror rising, as Misaki bit off the left ear, the right one, the left hand, the right one, the left foot, the right one. He watched as Misaki bit off the lower body, then the upper, leaving him with nothing but the head.

Akihiko watched as with a large, satisfied smile, Misaki devoured the head. Then, humming cheerfully, the teen simply picked another poor victim to dismember.

After watching five more innocent lives end just like that for no reason, Akihiko had had enough. "Oye, Misaki. Do you really have to do that in _here_, in front of _me_?"

Confused, Misaki looked up at him for the first time. So lost in what he'd been doing, he had completely forgotten that Usagi-san was even in the room. "What're you talking about?" He didn't receive an answer, merely a dark look that he had become rather accustomed to by now. "…Usagi-san?"

"Leave the bears alone," snapped Akihiko suddenly.

Misaki blinked in both surprise and confusion. "Bears?" He looked down, then back up. "You mean the gummy bears?"

"Yes, I'm talking about the damn gummy bears!" Akihiko stood up now, extending to his full, great height. He approached his young lover, shoving the candy out of reach.

"Hey, I was eating those!" exclaimed Misaki, obviously displeased.

But Akihiko wasn't about to let Misaki have his way. He caged the teen between his arms, leaning ever closer. "If you really want to eat something, why don't you eat me?" he murmured suggestively.

The annoyance on Misaki's face immediately morphed into embarrassment. He laughed nervously, placing his hands on Akihiko's chest, trying to create some distance between them. "U-Usagi-san, w-what a weird thing to say..." he murmured, averting his gaze.

Akihiko smirked, evidently amused. Teasing Misaki was always fun, after all. Leaning in even closer, he bit down on Misaki's ear, loving the way the teen gasped at the sudden motion. "Weird? It isn't weird at all, Misaki." He shifted to bite down on his other ear.

Misaki gasped again, and once more attempted to get some space between them, but Akihiko wasn't about to let that happen. He knew Misaki's weak point. Tangling his long fingers into Misaki's soft brown hair, he tilted the teen's head back and firmly pressed his lips to his.

Misaki immediately went stiff, his hands coming to clutch the man's shirt. Akihiko simply deepened the kiss, running his tongue over Misaki's lips, coaxing him into opening his mouth. It really didn't take too long for Misaki to give in. He was practically melting in Akihiko's arms.

"U-Usagi-san..." Misaki hesitated, never really knowing what to say in moments like these. His brain usually sort of just…shut down.

But Akihiko didn't let him speak. He just kissed him again, deeper this time, swallowing Misaki's gasp of surprise. He could taste him, Misaki. Taste the fruitiness of the candy the teen had just been eating. Pineapple, cherry, green apple, orange, lemon, he could taste them all.

Misaki shoved at him again. "Usagi-san, I can't...breathe...!" he barely managed to say.

Akihiko didn't want to stop. Didn't want to let him go. He wanted more. He wanted Misaki. He pulled back slightly to let Misaki catch his breath, and as soon as he had, plunged right back in. The teen was trembling in his arms now, and Akihiko was very pleased.

"Misaki," he murmured in his ear, as his hand slid downwards. It slipped beneath the waistband of his pants, touching skin, touching him.

"U-Usagi...san...!" Misaki wasn't really sure whether he was trying to stop the man or encourage him, but he gasped when Akihiko's large hand closed around him...

"Gummy bears are now banned from my house." Licking his fingers clean, Akihiko walked away from a weak and panting Misaki, a satisfied smirk on his face. He was quite sure the teen had got his message, and if he hadn't, well, Akihiko had a feeling Misaki wouldn't mind a repeat performance. As he sauntered out of the room, he heard Misaki's voice ring out from behind him...

"Baka Usagi-san!"

~Fin~

**So, uh...yeah. That's that. Hopefully you guys picked up that there was a bit of a time skip there, right before Usagi-san says that gummy bears are now banned. I'm sure you know what happens between that skip. I can make an M-rated version of this if you guys want, so lemme know. It may not happen for like, a reeaalllly long time though. Looking forward to reviews! Laterz!**


End file.
